The God Of Mischief
by the real poison ivy
Summary: My first Marvel fanfiction! So Exciting! I hope it's good! Summary: When Loki plays a prank, he makes it a good one. But will his mischief instead change the lives of him and his brother? Not really. They just cuddle. Wait... WHAT?


**A/N: Sheesh, what is up with the new formatting huh? its ridiculous. anyway, i wrote this for a friend of mine just before school ended and, i just now got around to posting it. its short and sweet, and hopefully not absolute crap. this story was inspired by a doujinshi i read a while back called 'Neko no Hon' and its companion, 'Usagi no Hon' **please enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Thor or Loki or anyone in this fanfic really, I only own the words I have written and formed a story with.

This takes place pre-Thor. Enjoy.

* * *

The God of Mischief

"Thor~! Come here a moment will you?" Loki called jovially one afternoon. Thor turned slightly to spot Loki before ending his conversation with Sif and walking over.

"What is your need of me, brother?" Thor asked quizzically, cocking his head to one side.

"I need someone to help me in a bit of mischief. Would you be interested in such misbehaviors?" Loki asked conspiratorially. He had leaned closer to Thor and lowered his voice.

"Why, brother, I had always known you loved to prank, but you would bring me into this as well?" he questioned sternly.

"Of course. You know as well as I do that you love troublemaking." Thor of course couldn't deny that at all, so he merely laughed and bade Loki to lead the way.

Loki led Thor to his study and before Thor knew what had happened, the door was locked and Loki was chanting in Norwegian. He held a large tome in his arm and extended a hand to point towards Thor.

"Av lysene i nord endre dette vesenet inn i den av en katt!" he finished loudly.

Thor felt a strange warm tingling at the base of his spine. The sensation spread throughout his body and Thor was consumed by a faint blue light. Slowly Thor began to shrink, and from out of his head a pair of blond feline ears appeared and a tail poked itself out of Thor's now too big trousers. Thor was now reduced to one third his normal size, and lay in a pile of clothing on the floor of Loki's study.

"Nn… Mew?" Thor spoke… err… mewled. Loki was shocked. So was Thor. Suffice to say both of them hadn't predicted this.

Loki thought he was merely casting a silencing jinx, not a spell to turn Thor into a pint sized kitten.

This was only the beginning.

The next three days were spent in a whirlwind of yelling, laughing, and general strangeness. Everyone was shocked when Loki presented Kitten-Thor, as he was dubbed by the Warriors Three and Sif. Odin was extremely pissed at Loki for turning Thor into a kitty, but in the end he saw the humor. Thor was surprisingly agreeable and playful, not at all his usual bloodthirsty self. Must have been the cat part of his brain.

As Loki was the one to change his brother, he was also put in charge of taking care of him. He had to bathe Thor, dress him, keep him out of trouble, feed him, etc. This, of course, didn't amuse Loki in the least, but at least he was kept busy by Kitty-Thor.

After an exceptionally tiring day of keeping Kitty-Thor out of trouble, (he seemed hell bent on causing Loki as much trouble as possible) Loki collapsed into his bed. Kitty-Thor had his own makeshift bed that Loki had summoned up next to him.

Opening one eye, Loki glanced at Kitty-Thor sleeping soundly on his bed. Loki sighed taking in the ultimate cuteness of his brother. Thor was now so small that Loki could pick him up and carry him around.

A few hours after Loki had fallen asleep; Kitty-Thor awoke from a nightmare about Frost Giants, shivering. He cowered in his bed trying to fall asleep again, but to no avail. Kitty-Thor slowly crept over to Loki's bed and peeked over the edge.

"Mew…" he whimpered softly. He was terribly frightened, and he really wanted to snuggle with his brother…

Kitty-Thor jumped up onto the bed, after a few failed attempts, and crawled closer to his brother. Shyly snuggling into Loki's side, Thor placed his head on Loki's chest; arms crossed under his chin, and fell asleep.

Loki awoke to a warm feeling on his chest and side. Groggily he looked down to his side. There, quietly nuzzling his side was Thor. The war-loving, violent, God of Thunder, was purring and snuggling into him. Before Loki completely tripped from the display of innocent cuteness, Thor nuzzled deeply into his side and purred loudly, an arm snaking around his brother's waist stretching across his stomach.

As you may have guessed, Loki damn near died upon seeing Thor acting so affectionately.

Loki, recovering from his mild heart attack, smiled softly and ruffled Thor's hair. He felt more at peace now than ever before. He gave Thor's head a quick kiss and whispered some sweet nothings.

The next morning Loki awoke to find Thor sitting on his bedside. Loki jumped surprised by Thor's familiar, albeit larger, size. Thor looked over his shoulder at Loki, beaming brightly.

"I suppose," he began leaning closer. "That… Your words of love are what returned me to my normal form. Many thanks, brother." Thor closed the gap between them quickly then pulled away savoring the feel of Loki's soft lips.

Loki, looking very surprised, blinked twice, before scowling. "I was only tired of taking care of you like a wet nurse. I did what I had to do to unbind the enchantment," he said defensively.

Thor laughed loudly. "Of course, brother. But, in testament to your words, you did not protest to my affections," he purred.

Loki had nothing to say.

* * *

Shit ending is shit. but, i liked writing this and i hope you liked reading it. heads up, i am working on a Steve/Tony fic and it should be done soon, so look for that. thank you and good night.


End file.
